Angel
by kristii
Summary: Thousands of years ago, the House of Mars once saw the birth of twins... This is their story, the tale of Mars, and the two drastically different girls who carry its creed down through the ages...
1. Dark Angel

****************

Angel, by Kristii

****************

Moral…Immoral…Amoral

Mortal…Immortal…Amortal

Angelique Hino is, if anything, the latter.

The Princess of Mars lost to history, she is the only Senshi 

to escape the fate of the others, the only Senshi to live outside 

the shadow of duty.

This is her story...

comments -- aznvballgurl@yahoo.com, or drop me a private msg

Sailor Mars and affiliated characters (c) Naoko Takeuchi, with 

the exception of Angelique Hino

----------------------------------------------------------------------

                I am the Dark Angel.

                There are two of us, actually; yin and yang, light and dark... 

She is the nicer twin, you might say. Certainly, she is more popular 

than I. Rich, pretty, famous, the darling of the press; scarcely a week 

goes by without some magazine plastering her face across its cover...

                And every one of those magazines finds its way to my office; I 

keep a thick stack of them on hand at all times, leafing through the 

pages in my moments of quiet--laughing at the irony...

                For, God, what those editors wouldn't pay to see MY face across

those glossy pages! Not one of them has ever guessed, that even as they

splashed their pages with my sister's image, they are providing law 

enforcement with my own much-coveted mug shot--a picture worth, as of 

this morning, $1,000,000 to the FBI...

                For as my sister's realm is light, her audience the public; so 

I rule the shadows, by cover of the night. The same fuku that has 

helped my sister through many a noble battle--that same fuku was the 

key to my own success, the edge which allowed me, at nineteen, to 

overcome five Mafia families; the edge which allowed me, at twenty, to 

seize Gotham's terrible Triads...

                It has been two years, since, but law-enforcement is still 

muddled, unable to untangle the web of events that led to this sudden 

usurpation of power, desperately trying to uncover the "man" at the 

heart of the plot. They have tried everything-bribes, moles, 

wiretaps-but it is all to no avail; after the trail of blood I left 

behind me in my swift rise to power, not one man will turn against my 

rule-especially not the few who have actually seen my visage... 

                They call me the Dark Angel, and I relish the irony.

                But it was not always like this, you realize--in my earliest 

years, few would have predicted that I would become the embodiment of 

the Neo-New York Mafia; few would have guessed, even, that I could 

rule with such an iron fist, so stern and harsh and cold... 

                I began life as the eldest daughter of one of the wealthiest 

families in the world. My father held an important position in the 

Japanese National Diet, while my mother, a beautiful Japanese 

socialite, was sole heiress to the largest conglomerate on Earth...

                I think I was happy then... I do not remember. My only memories 

from that time are brief and blurry: playing with someone's long, silky

dark tresses, begin twirled around by a man... My father, perhaps? I 

remember an apartment in Tokyo, large, airy, spacious... And of course,

my friends, my sister, playing, laughing, the tinkling sound of 

innocent laughter filling the house...

                And then the nightmare that would become my life began. 

                My mother had picked the two of us up from kindergarten that 

day. We were turning five, both of us, and we had been promised a 

party...

                But my mother was not able to fulfill her promise. As we sped 

down the lonely road that led to the outskirts of Tokyo and to our 

country estate, we were pulled over by a police car. It contained no 

officers, but two men, huge and ugly to five-year-old eyes, who pulled 

us out of the car with guns to our mother's head and tore off our 

skirts, telling us that if we behaved and followed their orders our 

mother wouldn't die...

                But they were drunk, and drunk men lie.

                We lost our innocence that day. Our mother was gone, and our 

father abandoned us... My sister was sent to live with my mother's 

godfather, while I went to live with uncles in New York City...

                I spent my childhood away from my family. That hardened me, I 

think: I cared nothing about what other people thought of me, and even 

less about being popular, or fitting in... And somehow, that made me 

more popular: the beautiful girl who was so enigmatic and intelligent, 

who some knew as the ice queen but nearly all admired...

                But though I was at school halfway across the world from my 

sister, I could still talk to her at any time. We had something between 

us--I can't explain it, really, but it was like a telepathic link, 

almost: we could talk to each other instantly, and without others 

knowing... and so we kept each other updated on our lives, and shared 

our hopes, our fears, our dreams...

                And then, one day, when I was in middle school, my sister told 

me of the girls she had met. Senshi, they called themselves, one from 

each planet, destined to protect their leader, Sailor Moon... 

                That was when I remembered the past. My past. My sister and the

others had a different past, pasts that did but for a year coincide 

with mine...

                I was the Senshi of Fire. My sister and I were twins--the only 

twins among the Royal Houses. But one queen, mother of the one we were 

to protect, saw no use in having two Fire Senshi. And when we visited 

the queen and her young daughter together, when I was but eight months 

old, the daughter tried to take a toy from me. That sealed my fate: the

princess had been spoiled; no others would dare to withhold anything 

form her, yet when she reached for my doll, I hit her and bit her and 

wouldn't let go...

                The queen was ready to kill me when she saw what had happened.

Her darling little girl, so beautiful and blonde and pure, had been 

hurt by the little bitch from Mars. And so when, three months later, 

the ruler of another race offered technology in exchange for something 

else, her choice was obvious:

                The eldest of Mars' twins, the Angel of Fire... 

                And so I spent my years as a concubine, a slave to the queen 

who, in addition to putting up with the queen's wrath, was carried 

each night, beginning when I was five, into the king's bedchamber, 

where I would fight down waves of nausea as the giant, bloated blimp 

of a man plunged into my body, destroying my innocence...

                I learned early what power could do. And so I hid my disgust 

and murmured words of pleasure into the king's ear, and rubbed his 

back and did all kinds of degrading things... But my plan fulfilled 

its purpose: soon, the king was seeing me exclusively, of his three 

hundred seventy eight concubines, two thousand one hundred seventeen 

slaves, and one queen.

                And so, with murmured words into his ear late at night, I 

managed to turn the king against the queen. At fourteen, my fire powers

finally developed to their fullest--I killed her in her bath, and the 

king wrote down the cause of death as "struck by the Gods..."  

                I became the queen then, and when the king died without an 

heir, I ascended to the throne... Three years I ruled, and then, when 

I was eighteen, the queen who I had nearly forgotten teleported me to 

her planet to die in battle--

                --and had she but told me, I could have sent troops, men who 

could have easily destroyed her attackers in one single blow...

                And then I was reborn....

                I began life as the eldest daughter of one of the wealthiest 

families in the world. My father held an important position in the 

Japanese National Diet, while my mother, a beautiful Japanese 

socialite, was sole heiress to the largest conglomerate on Earth...

                I was nothing once, a nobody who was thought of as a rich 

airhead, who had no brains and no life and no intelligence... But I 

showed the world how wrong they were, whether they know it or not: I 

dropped out of sight years ago; rumors say I am dead, that I am crazy,

that I am a CIA agent... They do not know what I truly am: Sailor Mars 

at fourteen, NYC crime boss at twenty, self-made billionaire at 

twenty-one...

                But still, there are days when I look at myself and wonder 

just what, exactly, I have become. I have made myself a success, a 

woman whose tale is whispered and rumored and made more legendary 

every day... Yet though, by any standards, I have succeeded, I alone 

know I have lost:

                That day, when I was five, Angelique Hino died with her 

mother. Something else, driven by hate and ambition, took her place--

sometimes, even I know not what... 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? Hate it? Tell me: aznvballgurl@yahoo.com…


	2. White Angel

***************

Angel, by Kristii

***************

this story is told a few years after Angel's tale... 

comments -- aznvballgurl@yahoo.com

Sailor Mars and affiliated characters (c) Naoko Takeuchi, with 

the exception of Angelique Hino

----------------------------------------------------------------------

                White Angel? Hardly; that's something my sister would say... 

                I am no "white angel," oh, no. White is the color of purity, 

of innocence, of cleanness--and I am not clean, nor pure, nor 

innocent. In twenty-six years, life has taught me too many lessons of 

the harshness called reality...

                It's been a long time, really, since you could consider me 

innocent. I was a very little girl then, four, almost five, so 

innocent, so sweet... I was truly happy: I had a wonderful sister, and 

wonderful friends, and a mother and father who were so kind, so 

loving...

                I do not remember much of those times. A few romps around the 

house, my daddy chasing me, pretending to be some creature, scooping 

me up above his head and whirling me above him, or tickling me until 

we both laughed... My mother wore a sweet perfume, I remember: light 

and flowery, with hints of what I later recognized as rose and 

lavender and jasmine... And my sister, so happy, so fun, always the 

leader, yet never a tyrant: a little girl who could be a silly child 

pretending to be a princess one instant, then a serious, mature 

protector the next...

                And then I was introduced to reality, to lust and passion and 

greed, to alcohol and poison and death... I lost my innocence then; 

the man, so huge, so ugly, went deep down inside me as I silently 

screamed, his bloated hardness tearing through my body...

                I woke in the hospital, and within days, I had lost 

everything. My mother had died with my childhood; my sister had 

already gone; my father abandoned me to the lonely temple in suburban 

Tokyo where my mother's reclusive father took me in as his child...

                I made no friends at school, never--I cared not for the 

companionship of others. They came to revere me, to think of me as a 

goddess, almost, so tall and beautiful and silently commanding, yet I 

never returned their respect... All who spoke to me came away with the 

impression of an enigma, a girl with deep emotions hidden down beneath 

her cold, hard shell, yet none could penetrate it to find the truth 

that lay inside...

                I was a contradiction, then. Everything I did was not in 

accord to the expectations of others: I was known to be wealthy, yet I 

attended a school that, though private, could hardly be called 

exclusive; I was a Shinto priestess, yet I attended Mass daily with my 

classmates. And then there was the whole issue of always walking in 

silence... No one could understand me, except one girl:

                Angel.

                My sister and I were bonded at birth; from my earliest days, I

remember speaking to her without making a sound, her own reply equally 

silent. I did not realize that it was not normal for two girls to 

communicate with their minds until I was older; and so, when I met a 

girl named Serena and a cat called Luna, I was not surprised at the 

news they brought me:

                They told me of the ancient past, of a time when the planets 

were aligned, and then I remembered: I was the princess of Mars then, 

a beautiful young girl who lived far from her home, training to be the 

Fire Senshi, guardian of the Moon... I remembered the girls: Ladies 

Ami, Mako, Minako; and of course, the Princess Serenity...

                And throughout the memories of the past, one thing lingered 

within me. I remembered, when I was still on Mars, that I had a 

playmate: a little girl who laughed and played and had the same dark, 

shining locks hanging down her back... Yet there was no mention of a 

second Lady Mars at all, no second guardian of the Red Planet, no 

other Princess to ascend to the throne...

                But that night, when I spoke to my sister, I found out...

                And so, while the others praised and loved the girl we knew as 

Serena, I could not bring myself to do the same. Oh, I could act, but 

deep inside, I felt nothing but disgust, nothing but loathing for the 

child who sent my sister into her exile, whose mother shattered her 

life at one, then destroyed it completely seventeen years later... 

                But I did not have to pretend for long. Two years later, I 

left Tokyo behind for Boston, sixteen years of my life shut behind me. 

Angel joined me at Harvard; we spent those entire three years 

together, and then Angel left school for New York, and I embarked 

alone to California: Stanford's school of business...

                I was twenty-one when I finished my studies; twenty-one, of 

legal age, 51% of my mother's company passing into my control on my 

birthday. Angel had already established herself in New York; she had 

no need for new fortunes, for business. And so I went to Washington, 

where Tanaka Ltd. had relocated their Tokyo headquarters, and took the 

reins of my mother's last legacy...

                I did not know it then, but that one decision would haunt my 

sleep til eternity...

                For it was at work that I met him, Kyle Kennedy, so tall and 

handsome and proud... He was the Second Vice President of the company, 

and the first time he saw me, he loved me... It took me months to warm 

to him--after Darien, after Jadeite, I had no desire for love 

again--but in the end, I succumbed. We were wed two months after my 

twenty-third birthday, so happy, and yet...

                Pluto attended my wedding, and she found me after the 

ceremony, her eyes dark. "We are Senshi, Mars," she said quietly--too 

quietly. "It is well that you are happy, but be forewarned: the Fates 

have declared that the Senshi may love none save their princess. For 

the moment, you have cheated the Fates; in the future, I would be 

careful, Mars, of their vengeance..."

                At the moment, I took no heed of her words; and for two years, 

actually, all was peaceful. Those two years, God... they were the best 

times I have ever spent, Kyle at my side and the world at my feet, my 

life filled with nothing save happiness...

                It was then that the summons came, a last call to battle: 

Pluto's prophecy proved far too accurate as she outlined our troubles, 

explaining the return of the General and what hung in the balance. She 

gave me a choice--a single choice, to determine the future--abandon my 

Princess, or forsake my husband...

                And what could I do? I was Mars-Sailor Mars, Spirit of Fire, 

she who was cursed to stand eternal guard... What choice did I have, 

but to protect my Princess, to ensure the future she had been 

promised? There was no choice, really, but...

                God, there was agony...

                I will never forget the look on my husband's face when I asked 

him that last favor; it is a look that haunts my dreams, that breaks 

my heart and makes me curse Serenity to hell for eternity. He was 

sick, then, stricken with cancer--and I, the one person he needed most 

in those difficult times--was abandoning him, leaving him alone to 

face the future...

                He tried to kill himself three days later, and I cried when I 

heard the news. The poor man... it would have been better, certainly, 

if he had never met me. All I brought for him was pain--such pain--I 

wanted nothing more than to hold him tight and whisper my apologies, 

but...

                I was, at the time, wife to Jadeite.

                I understood, of course, that I had no choice--if I had not 

wed him, a creature would have taken him--a creature that, with his 

power to aid it, would have enough strength to topple Crystal Tokyo. 

And I understood that I had to play my façade, and forget the man I 

had left broken in a Virginia hospital, but...

                God...

                I was ready to die by the time of the Last Battle; by some 

bitter irony, though, it was Jadeite--not me--who lost his life in 

that long battle. I was finally freed of that marriage I hated, but...

                It was too late, then, to be of any consequence.

                For my poor Kyle was already on his deathbed by then, slowly 

dying in agony. I was with him for the last weeks, but... soon--too 

soon--he was gone forever, living only in my memories...

                I walk the streets of Crystal Tokyo now, eyes cold, 

unyielding. The people shy away when they see me, their whispers 

hushed with terror, but I know too well what they are saying: "Watch 

out; there's the ice-bitch, Lady Fuckin' Mars, Her Majesty's Secret 

Service. You better hope you don't get her mad today; she'll have your 

ass if you're not careful..."

                I have a heart of stone, they say; a heart of steel, so cold 

and bitter. I pay little attention to their words, however; they 

cannot know the truth:

                A girl without hope is a girl without heart--

                --and Hino Rei's hopes are dead and gone, laid to rest beside 

her true love's body... 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? Hate it? Tell me: aznvballgurl@yahoo.com


End file.
